Ally Moon and her guitar
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Alright, here we go..." says Ally with a sweet smile. "It's been a while since I wrote a good song."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

 **Ally Moon and her guitar**

 **42 year old Ally Moon sit on the pink couch in the living room, playing her awesome Gibson Doves in Flight guitar.**

"Alright, here we go..." says Ally with a sweet smile. "It's been a while since I wrote a good song."

Ally starts to play and sing.

 _ **Some people work for love. Some people kill for gold. Some people unfortunately get nothing. Despite this, we should all do our best and remain happy about what we are.**_

 _ **Love is powerful, friendship as well. That's truth, yes I can tell.**_

 _ **We are all one people and together we can build a world that's cute.**_

 _ **Some people are weak. Some people are strong. Some people unfortunately are evil. Despite this, we should never forget what we are.**_

 _ **The summer's nice, fall is too. That is very true.**_

 _ **We are all one people and together we can build a world that's sweet.**_

 _ **Some people are sad. Some are sort of bad. Some are a bit of both. Despite this, we should never give up and remember that life can be adorable.**_

 _ **Girls are cute and boys are strong.**_

 _ **We are all one people and together we can build a world that's nice.**_

Ally strum a big firm G-chord and then put down her guitar next to her.

"Nice song you've written, Ally." says Austin as he enter the room.

"Thanks. I wrote it just now. Glad you like it." says Ally.

"Every song you write is good, with a few exceptions." says Austin.

"Awww! Sweet." says Ally.

Austin grab his Gibson SJ-200 custom guitar and starts to play.

Ally sing.

 _ **Some people work for love. Some people kill for gold. Some people unfortunately get nothing. Despite this, we should all do our best and remain happy about what we are.**_

 _ **Love is powerful, friendship as well. That's truth, yes I can tell.**_

 _ **We are all one people and together we can build a world that's cute.**_

 _ **Some people are weak. Some people are strong. Some people unfortunately are evil. Despite this, we should never forget what we are.**_

 _ **The summer's nice, fall is too. That is very true.**_

 _ **We are all one people and together we can build a world that's sweet.**_

 _ **Some people are sad. Some are sort of bad. Some are a bit of both. Despite this, we should never give up and remember that life can be adorable.**_

 _ **Girls are cute and boys are strong.**_

 _ **We are all one people and together we can build a world that's nice.**_

"This song should go on your next album." says Austin.

"I agree. Once I've made it a bit longer I'll decide if I'm gonna put it on the album or not." says Ally.

"Okay, girlie." says Austin. "I'm gonna go up and see what our daughter's doing."

"See you later." says Ally.

Ally grab her guitar and stars to sing and play.

 _ **Love of a dolphin is the best love of all. Never into sadness we will fall.**_

 _ **Dolphins are cute and very sweet. They have fins, but never feet.**_

 _ **If I was an animal, I'd be a dolphin.**_

 _ **Very nice, that would be for me.**_

 _ **Dolphins are awesome, they are the best.**_

 _ **Dolphins...forever! Yeah!**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

Ally strum a big firm G-chord and then put down her guitar next to her again.

"That was so adorable." says Ally with a cute smile.

Singing about dolphins makes Ally remember her favorite childhood toy, the plushie dolphin named Dougie.

The beloved plushie dolphin has been kept in a paper bag in Ally's closet since she turned 22 and now she feel that it's time to give him to her daughter.

The next day.

"I have something for you, girlie." says Ally as she enter her daughter's room.

Ally keeps the plushie dolphin behind her back.

"Oh, what is it, mommy?" says little 8 year old Jenna Allyson Moon.

"It's a dolphin stuffie named Dougie. He was my favorite toy when I was a kid." says Ally as she gives the plushie dolphin to Jenna.

"Awww! Stuffie! Thanks, mommy. He's so soft and cute." says a happy Jenna.

"Jenna, sweetie, I'm glad you love him. Take good care of my dolphin, he's yours now." says Ally.

"Me promise to be super-nice to your awesome dolphin." says Jenna.

"That's very good. Nice that you love your new soft dolphin." says Ally.

"He is sooooo cute!" says Jenna.

"Okay. Have fun with Dougie." says Ally.

Ally leave the room.

20 minutes later.

"Hmm, time for another song..." says Ally with a cute smile.

Ally grab her Doves in Flight and starts to play and sing.

 _ **Cold night. Hold me tight. Keep me safe and happy.**_

 _ **Never forget, that I love you. Please, stay and be true.**_

 _ **You're my friend, all to the end. I love you very much.**_

 _ **Always remember that I am sweet, friendly and happy forever.**_

 _ **Hold my hand and and take me along and show me that you're strong.**_

 _ **I'm never ready to give up. Do not want to ever stop.**_

 _ **Life is good when sun shall rise and I see that you can be nice.**_

 _ **Show me what you feel and make it all become real.**_

 _ **Let me be with you until the end of all times.**_

 _ **Because I love you with all of my heart and soul.**_

 _ **You are absolutely wonderful and sweet.**_

 _ **I shall light up your world with a light of love.**_

 _ **Bright like a star in the sky of night. Alright.**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

The next day.

"Austin, do you need any new songs? I have a few you can use." says Ally.

"Sing one of them for me, please." says Austin.

"Of course." says Ally as she grab her Doves in Flight and starts to play and sing.

 _ **Cold night. Hold me tight. Keep me safe and happy.**_

 _ **Never forget, that I love you. Please, stay and be true.**_

 _ **You're my friend, all to the end. I love you very much.**_

 _ **Always remember that I am sweet, friendly and happy forever.**_

 _ **Hold my hand and and take me along and show me that you're strong.**_

 _ **I'm never ready to give up. Do not want to ever stop.**_

 _ **Life is good when sun shall rise and I see that you can be nice.**_

 _ **Show me what you feel and make it all become real.**_

 _ **Let me be with you until the end of all times.**_

 _ **Because I love you with all of my heart and soul.**_

 _ **You are absolutely wonderful and sweet.**_

 _ **I shall light up your world with a light of love.**_

 _ **Bright like a star in the sky of night. Alright.**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

"Beautiful." says Austin.

"Thank you." says Ally. "Use it if you want to."

"I will. Thanks, girlie. You're amazing." says Austin.

"Thanks!" says Ally as she gives Austin a kiss.

"I love you." says Austin.

"And I love you." says Ally with a cute smile.

4 days later.

"Mom, your guitar is sooo cute!" says Jenna.

"Thanks, sweetie!" says Ally.

Jenna gives Ally a hug.

"Mommy, you're so awesome!" says Jenna.

"Awww! Thanks, girlie." says Ally. "Want some ice cream?"

"Yeah, but only if it's Fruity Mint Swirl." says Jenna.

"Lucky for you, it is Fruity Mint Swirl." says Ally.

Ally gives Jenna a spoon and a medium-bucket of Fruity Mint Swirl.

"Yummy!" says Jenna.

"I'm so glad that you love Fruity Mint Swirl, just like I did when I was a little girl." says Ally.

"Yay!" says a very happy Jenna.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
